


We were like gods

by TheTrillion



Series: -create a new god [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: -create a new god au, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BIG CANON DIVERGENCE, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, Gen, associated tag: -create a new god, at least it's longer than the other one, but it's not showing up so uh, if u want to see anything else of this bullshit u could just dm me and ig I'll make a masterlist, ig, like hot damn so much divergence, once more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrillion/pseuds/TheTrillion
Summary: She only prayed he wouldn’t be too late....There's ash hanging in the air like snow, she breathes it in, she shakes.
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: -create a new god [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896055
Kudos: 4





	We were like gods

It’s fire in her veins, in her heart, her hand burning up and aching and they shake as she grasps the boy in front of her, prone and bloody and _cold,_ slung across the saddle and.

She closes her eyes, urges her horse faster, _we must go we must flee reach the land above the sea,_ a quiet lullaby _aching aching aching._ The boy has _Wild_ in his eyes even as Zelda know’s it’s not his name, not anymore not now not as he body remains cold and still but her heart throbs in her chest and-

She presses her lips together, chokes back tears, and tucks lower against her horse, shielding the boy from the worst of the rain even though she knew it would do nothing, because he was already _cold still dead_ and she was _crying, crying crying._

The doors loomed above and the storm seemed to grow stronger with every passing moment, shrieking above with supernatural vigor. Lightning blackened the earth and water quickly racked across the dirt, leaving divots wherever it touched. Fire danced across the grass, the trees, anything it could eat up, refusing to be smothered by the torrential rain, the wind tearing apart the ground and forests, ripping trees from their roots and feeding the flames _higher higher higher._

As Zelda pushed on, urging her horse forward even as the mare cried out in fright from the static, ripping lightning slamming into the earth not ten feet away, the air began to _ache_.

Above her, as the Shrine was finally- _finally_ \- beginning to show, the Divine Beasts’ screams rent the air.

With them, a fifth cry followed, the Calamity’s voice shaking the earth.

Her muscles tensed. She was almost afraid to look, but she did anyway. She was high enough now that she could see- she could see-

The Kingdom was ruins. She’d known this, had seen it’s destruction first hand. Had watched the guardians and monsters rip into it.

That had been nothing compared to it now. Zelda felt sick.

Above it all, the Calamity screamed to the heavens, head to the sky. It looked like blood dripping from the clouds.

She jerked her head away. Her hand, for a moment, left the hero before her to grip his blade, slung along her hip. Just to assure her, just to know that even though the world is ripping apart at the seams around her, something is still steady, still ready.

The blade, battered and chipped, warmed and hummed in her grip, a soft melody of someone kind filling her ears. Whispered in her chest.

She swallowed, heart throbbing, but the next time the Calamity screamed she didn’t feel so sickened.

There was no escape, she felt it deep in her bones, but then again, she wasn’t trying to escape. Never had been. Only buying time- always buying time- _forever_ buying time- for the hero to wake and purge the evils from the land.

I ~~f he awoke- but no, no she couldn’t think like that.~~

~~Never think like that.~~

~~He would awaken. He would come.~~

~~He _had_ to.~~

As her horse’s hooves reached the stone steps past the Temple, she only prayed he wouldn’t be too late.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/like-that-one-weird-dog-thing)
> 
> My [Masterlist](https://like-that-one-weird-dog-thing.tumblr.com/post/623674909114138625/au-masterlist-note-this-will-be-continuously)
> 
> The associated [tag](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/-create+a+new+god) (note: likely won't show anything but maybe one post :/)
> 
> ngl I'm lowkey salty about none of my tagged posts showing up :/ if anyone wants context for this clusterfuck of a post, either dm me on tumblr or comment. I'll get to it,, soon,,,, maybe,,,,,,,


End file.
